Lost then found 4
by Lady Sirona
Summary: Angel is back from hell...


**Lost then Found**  
**By The Smut Sisters : Lady Sirona **  
**Rated ****NC17**** [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral sex, blood play**  
**Spoilers: First and Second Season , third season up to Hope, Fath and Trick**  
**Summary: Angel returns from hell as seen in HFT, and Buffy finds him in the woods** **confused, disorented, amnesiac and nude...**  
**Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. They** **are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I am using them purely for my own and** **everyone else's amusement. This is my own smut world where AIDS doesn't exist, If you** **do this at home use precautions!**

**"Turn around" She takes a deep breath and soaps her hands and starts to scrub his back** **and the healing scars...He moans with the pain but he loves the attention.. "I will take** **care of these when we get out. he chuckled "They'll heal but having you wash them** **makes the pain go away." She hugs him and runs a soapy had around his waist to rest on** h**is abdomen as she rubs his shoulders with his other hand. "Oh god" he murmurs "I** **thought I would never feel you again, never hold you again. I thought you had died in the** **time that passed and I would live forever without you. I though you would hate me for** **all I did to you"**

**"I'll never let go again" She hugs him tight " I would never hate you... Never" She brushes** **her hand across his enlarging cock and he spins around and pins her to the wall kissing** **her hungrily..."Oh God, Buffy, You feel so good!" he tell her as he strokes her and kisses** **her and tastes of her lips. She wraps her legs around him in a silent plea to end her** **aloneness... He feels his erection straining against her abdomen, and the soft curls. She** **thrust with her hips and he feels her velvety lips brush his erection and he moans deep in** **his throat, as she reached between then and touches him... he reaches down grabs her hips and with a small adjustment he lifts her up and slides her onto his straining** **manhood and thrusts into her with a low growl.**

**He arches back with the thrust and groans as he thrusts into her..."Need you NOW!" he** **tells her in a low husky voice. "I see that" she giggles and he thrusts harder into her... she** **wraps her arms around his shoulders and moves with him and shudders in his arms and** **he pounds her into the shower wall...with hard animalistic thrusts "Buffy... I...** **Love...You..." he tells her with the thrusts... he is on the edge and barley holding on.. She** **laughs into his mouth "I love you too"**

**He thrusts hard pushing her into the shower wall with a bang... "Come for me" he tells her** **as he thrusts hard into her. She smiles "Keep growling" and then giggles into his mouth.** **He moans with the giggle and thrusts harder, "Growl for me Angel... make me come** **hard!"**

**He complies and growls, sounding more like a playful lion as she moves on him, he**  
**continues to growl as she strains against him and shudders with her own peaking**  
**pleasures. He nuzzles her neck and as he feels himself transforming he starts to pull**  
**away "NO Angel do it... I need it!" He moans deep in his throat "YESSSSS" in a deep** **huskily voice and a deep growl he sinks his fangs into her neck and comes hard and deep** **into her as she screams her pleasure at his double invasion. He holds her as her body** **milks his body for his juices as she spasms around him...**

**"OH God never that fast!" She stutters... He looks at her. "I am sorry... I needed you so** **much..." he looks embarrassed. She smiles at him and bites him on the neck, hard. "I** **guess we just had our first quickie" He laughs...**

**"WHAT THE HELL?" Giles pulls open the door exposing them to himself, Joyce and** **Faith who came to see about Buffy's scream...Giles had yanked open the door to** **show Angel and Buffy in the shower, obviously in the middle of sex, he deep in game** **face with his mouth on her neck, and her head back in blatant ecstasy. Angel instinctively** **turns to hide Buffy from their prying eyes, as he tried to calm himself and wipe the blood** **off his lips...**

**"Way to go girl" Faith blurts in obvious appreciation of Angel's attributes. Buffy peers** **over Angels shoulder and arches an eyebrow at the other Slayer. Joyce stammers** **"Buffy!" as Angel hides his head into the nape of her neck "This is getting uglier by the** **second."**

**Buffy snarls at Faith... "LEAVE NOW" and then tries to calm things over with her**  
**mother..."Mom this isn't what it looks like" Giles had beaten a hasty retreat once he**  
**ascertained she hadn't been injured... and Faith leaves giving her a thumbs up. Faith could** **be heard asking Giles in the hall "If I find a nude vampire on patrol can I keep him?"**

**Joyce however is furious and hasn't left. Buffy continues to stammer "Well actually it is** **but...".**

**"Oh excuse me. I guess it isn't you fucking in the shower?" Joyce snarls back at her**  
**obviously wayward child. "Why does he.. HE BITE YOU!... You son Of a Bitch!" She** **slugs Angel hard knocking him and Buffy into the wall.**

**"MOM!" Buffy cries as Angel, trying to avoid getting hit again drops her to her feet.** **Buffy steps in front of him so she can't hit him again, Buffy had the irreverent thought of** **Vampires in the shower being equal to fish in a barrel.**

**Joyce looks at the neck bite, "He bite you and your still bleeding... I am going to kill the** **son of a Bitch" Giles comes back in, and grabs Joyce around the shoulders. "It is OK** **Joyce come on and I will explain..." Their raised voices can be heard as Giles man** **handles Joyce down the hall as Angel cowers in the corner of the shower...**

**Buffy turns back to Angel... "Are you OK?" He shakes his head in surprise and shock and** **shrugs his shoulders. They can hear Giles in the hall near her mothers room "...normal** **vampire sex..." Buffy looks at Angel who is staring at the ceiling with great interest... "I** **think you mother hates me now..." He finally tells her slowly.**

**"Come here" Buffy laughs and pulls him to her and starts to scrub him again. "She**  
**doesn't know you" **

**He laughs and tells her "I don't think she wants to know me... I think** **she just wants to kill me. Now I know where you get the attitude from" Smiles at her** **slyly...**

**Buffy continues to scrub him. "It isn't her you have to worry about..." She bends over and** **scrubs his legs and he lifts them to make access easier for her "The other Slayer?" he asks** **softly. Buffy shakes her head 'no'. "I made that clear to Faith last night" He nods. "I** **remember that Buffy, so who do I have to worry about?"**

**Buffy looks up at him with big wide eyes. "My Dad, ten bucks she is on the phone to him** **right now." He stares at her in shock, just what he needs, an irate father of a 17 year old** **girl he was caught by the mother fucking in the shower... "OH God..." was all Angel** **could say... Buffy laughed. At least Angel saw the seriousness of the situation... "Yeah** **'Oh God' is right, my dad is going to go ballistic... he is going to set the speed record for** **getting here from L.A., you watch."**

**"Oh God, father in laws are never to be messed with" he mumbles to himself oblivious to** **the verbal slip, he is avoiding Buffy's eyes and so misses the fact she heard it. "How long** **until my execution?" She hands him the soap and he starts to quickly scrub her as she** **talks. "I give him a couple of hours for the traffic."**

**Angel nods and rinses them both. "I need to get some clothes from my apartment... I**  
**refuse to meet him wrapped in a red and white table cloth" She looks at him sharply..."It** **is too early still daylight... you can't go out yet, maybe we can send Willow to get you** **some clothes..." He looks at her... "What are you plotting Buffy? Does he know of the** **Slayer thing like your Mom?"**

**They step out of the shower and start to dry off... "Yeah he knows of the Slayer bit...**  
**Mom told him after she found out and I had run away," seeing surprise in his eyes she** **continued "I'll tell you about that all later.. He knows about the Slayer bit, but has never** **seen it firsthand..." She mumbles as she dries her hair "He is going to freak!"**

**"Oh good, and now he will find out his daughter has a creature of the night boyfriend?"** **Angel commented self depreciatively. "A cradle robbing one at that?, but then, if I went** **after a woman my own age, she will have been dead several hundred years..." Buffy** **laughed. "You're probably going to have to prove it"**

**"Prove what?" he asked with a sinking feeling... He didn't want to have to prove anything** **to Hank Summers. She laughed. "Prove your a vampire, and that you don't hurt me..."** **She stopped as she thought about what she was saying..."This could get ugly."**

**"Really now. How do you propose that I prove I don't hurt you?" He moves her head to** **the side and bares her neck showing her obvious vampire bite. "I bit the hell out of you in** **the shower..." He looked at the damage he left. "I see that was a minor understatement** **there..."**

**Buffy smiles up at him... "It didn't hurt, I like it when you bite me... it makes me come"** **He shakes his head in surprise. "It wasn't supposed to hurt... Believe it or not, unless we** **are going for fear, vampire bites and kills are not painful." He raises his eyebrow at the** **last part..."Really? My bite makes you come?" She laughed at his surprise at her response** **to the bites. "You couldn't tell?" She purrs as she rubs up against him, and he moans with** **his instant response to her obvious attention.**

**She laughs and pulls away. We need to finish and muster the troops for when my Dad** **gets here..." He looked at her in confusion. "Troops, what troops?" She smiled as she slid** **on her robe. "You know the back up team... Giles, Willow, OZ, Xander, and Cordelia..."**

**"I don't think Xander will be so glad to see me... I seem to remember he hates me... allot"** **He wraps a big towel around himself and starts to follow here back to her bedroom.** **"Yeah well Xander can kiss my ass" She snarls under her breath. He matches her snarl** **with a deeper one of his own..."I'll kill him before he kisses anything on you.." She turns** **to see the thought of Xander kissing her made his eyes yellow and voice into a deep** **growl.**

**"You would have to get in line.. Cordy'll kill him quicker than you ever would" He**  
**looked at her is shock. Cordy and Xander? He asked "What is it with them two? I**  
**thought they hated each other..." She burst out laughing..."They do.. we all think it is just** **lust."**

**He sat on the bed and snarled "I don't want to know... he is too irritating to talk about...** **him and anybody is an ugly thought" She laughed as he shakes his head in bewilderment.** **"But I will tolerate him. Without him you would be dead...and for that reason I will** **tolerate him forever if I need to. At least he is leaving Willow alone, if he is chasing** **Cordelia's skirt. Why she pined for that asshole is beyond me"**

**"Not anymore... Willow is seeing Oz." Buffy tells him carefully. Buffy sees there is a lot** **she is going to need to bring him up to speed on in the near future. "The werewolf? Are** **you sure she is safe with him?" He asks quietly... he remembers Angelus having a run in** **with the werewolf, and it wasn't a pretty sight.**

**Buffy nods... "Yep she's safe, he even lets he lock him up for three nights a month" He** **looks at her and grins. What is it with your crowd and mythical beings for lovers?" Angel** **realizes he doesn't want to go there... feeling his erection at the thought of Buffy as a** **lover...**

**"Ohh interesting" She noticed his response. Damn. "But not the time. We have to**  
**prepare for the arrival of an angry father." She sits next to him on the bed and looks into** **the mirror across the room which shows the bed she and Angel are sitting on... in the** **mirror she is alone. "Still freaky..." She tells him pointing to the mirror "The no** **reflection thing" He smiles wryly. "You get used to it in a couple of decades I have no** **idea what I even look like anymore" She giggled and snuggled into him. "I am special-** **give me a couple of days"**

**The end?**

**[ Actually no... before you ask, there is another story titled ****No Clue**** which continues the story and the confrontation** **with her father Hank Summers and her vampiric lover Angel.]**


End file.
